The invention concerns a modular element for a vehicle, in particular a public transport vehicle such as a bus or train, with a lower component and with an upper component connected to the lower component at an interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,911,188 B1 describes a double folding seat for a vehicle having a bench seat position in the direction of travel of the vehicle and a retaining device for holding a wheelchair. The holding device has a clamping means that locks the wheelchair to the seat in a case in which the seat is not occupied, and a loosening means that releases the clamping means. The clamping means as well as the loosening means are fixed to a wall which also holds the bench seat of the double folding seat.
Instead of such double folding seats, space partitioning elements are often used alone, in order to provide more space for the wheelchair driver. In such a case, for the space partitioning element a structure which is independent of the double folding seat must be produced, which entails very great complexity and the corresponding costs.
It is therefore the purpose of the present invention to provide a modular element for a vehicle, in particular a public transport vehicle, which entails little structural complexity.